Inane Revenge
by FemaleInbetweener
Summary: Jay has been playing a very risky and very annoying game and Simon will make him sorry he did it, sort of. Simon/Jay PWP, well, there's a little bit of plot, if you squint hard enough.


**A/n So I kept getting messages sent to my Tumblr with some very hot Simon/Jay conversations and they pretty much inspired me and also all the Simon/Jay confessions that are sent to my Inbetweeners Confessions blog. So it's dedicated to, well, all the Simon/Jay shippers of the World! Go you!**

**Warning: M/M, graphic sexual content, but you wouldn't have clicked on this if you didn't already know that ;)**

"You've just been fucking asking for this all day." Simon forcefully remarks whilst roughly and deliberately pushing Jay directly into the wall behind them. But no matter what Simon says or does, a smug smile remains on Jay's face because he wants this; he's been provoking Simon into this all day. First by playing a _very_ risky game of Gay Chicken in the common room, then by blatantly going in for a kiss in the hallway at school and finally by full on groping Simon whilst he was trying to drive and with Neil and Will in the back! They hadn't noticed anything – thank fuck, but it had been a close call. But Jay does things like this all the time so it's a wonder why people hadn't caught on to their relationship.

Simon tries to wipe the smile from his face with a kiss which pins Jay to the wall even further particularly as his wrists are suddenly restrained by Simon's hands. There is no sparring for dominance between their tongues as Jay just relaxes, let's Simon does what he wants to do, let's him take his frustration out on him. But both know there isn't much time for kissing or anything sensual along those lines – they're at Simon's house and his parents constantly check up on him no matter who's in his bedroom. So they have to be quick hence why Simon quickly turns the other boy around so his chest is against the wall but the smile still persists and it further aggravates Si, "You're such a twat." He complains and infuriatedly kicks apart Jay's legs with his knee whilst continuously keeping the slightly smaller boy pinned to the wall with his own body weight. A hand snakes around the front of Jay's jeans and skilfully undoes the zip; he notices Jay's already hard, only further instilling irritation. The jeans soon make their way to Jay's ankles, very swiftly followed by underwear when Simon panics a little that he can hear his mum in the hallway but relentlessly continuous regardless. He further presses himself against Jay's body while he removes his own trousers and frees his hard cock, not bothering, however, to completely pull either layer down. He takes a little bit of pleasure from the fact that the spit he's using as lube will probably cause Jay a little bit of pain. Good, he deserves that after the way he's vexed Simon all day long – the fucking wanker. With one quick shove, Jay's entirely filled with Simon's member finally removing the smile and creating a slight face of discomfort as his breathing hitches with pain. It only takes a few more thrusts before the breathing quickly turns to quiet moans of pleasure, however. This was what he'd been waiting for and he had been provoking Simon into all day long and it had been worth it. And the best thing was he'd got more plans to aggravate his boyfriend into doing this every night, harder, faster, over and over. And, fuck, Simon'll do it, Simon always does it. It's too tempting not to, the whimpers from Jay and the magnetism of it all, this is what they both need. Simon continues thrusting so hard that he becomes concerned the wall plaster might give way. At the same time he bites Jay's neck roughly. His hand moves back around to find Jay's cock and pump to a similar rhythm of the thrusts. And the whimpers from Jay quickly become definite moans which he tries to suppress so as not to alert Simon's family. The moans spur Simon on, telling him to fuck harder, faster and he does knowing that each thrust is sending a new wave of pleasure into the boy he has pinned to the wall. He feels Jay tense beneath him and the two both come hard and almost in synch.

There's a content silence as the two practically collapse on Simon's bed after restoring their garments and cleaning up. It's only broken by the still smiling Jay,

"Fuck, if I got you to do _that_ to me today, I can't fucking wait to see what I can make you do to me tomorrow!"


End file.
